justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Luh Ya Papi
¨I Luh Ya Papi¨ by Jennifer Lopez ft. French Montana is featured as a DLC costing $2.99 on Just Dance 2015. Dancer The dancer is wearing a red headband, golden earrings and a golden necklace. She wears a magenta bra and a red sleeves from the top of a coat. She wears blue short denim jeans, cyan stockings and magenta sports shoes. Background The dancer dances through several different locations during the course of the dance. The dance begins in a purple-navy background with cyan and magenta palm trees. It then moves on to a street road with buildings. The dancer dances with 2 backup dances at this point of the routine. Later, the three move to the exterior of a mansion with a parked sports car and a few palm trees. The three dancers move to a scene in front of an ocean with a cruise ship and jet skis. There is a Ferris wheel in the far background. The dancers are later seen standing on a wooden board in front of the Jacuzzi which is possibly in the mansion. There is sunshine in the background and an orange cocktail by a table near the dancer. Plants and reclining beds can also be seen. These few location changes repeat. Later, the dancer is back in the original background, but with the addition of the backup dancers. The backup dancers and palm trees become "moving windows" and skyscrapers can be seen through them. Gold Moves There are five gold moves. First: Put your arms over your head. Second, third and fifth: Point forward. Fourth: Swing your arms out. I Luh Ya Papi - Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 I Luh Ya Papi - Gold Move 2, 3 & 5.png|Gold Move 2, 3 & 5 I Luh Ya Papi - Gold Move 4.png|Gold Move 4 Trivia * This is the third Jennifer Lopez song in the series, after On The Floor in Just Dance 4 and Follow The Leader in Just Dance 2014. ** This is the first French Montana song in the Just Dance series. ** It is also the first Jennifer Lopez song to be a DLC. * This song uses some of the official choreography from the music video. * The shorts might be the same one from Follow The Leader. * This is the first officially revealed DLC which you have to pay to play on Just Dance 2015. * The word "Sh*t" is censored in the game, although "Pants" isn`t, because French Montana says "Take the pants out here", which is a sex reference. ** It's not censored when viewing it in the store, however. Gallery luh-papa.jpg 175.png|The Avatar Screen Shot 2014-10-21 at 7.24.43 PM.png|Gameplay Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:DLC's Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Smiling Dancers Category:21st Century songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with words that should of been censored